The prolific growth of cell phones and other mobile devices like iPads and other mobile communication devices, in recent years, have increased the use of these devices in commercial and financial transactions. With the increase in use has come the propensity to use them in a fraudulent manner in these types of transaction. There has also been a definite increase in theft of communication devices, with the associated use of these stolen devices for fraudulent use.
Many different methods have been proposed to limit the increase in fraud using communication devices, most of them are oriented at specific applications, such as mobile payment, order processing etc. There is also a big push to improve the security of transactions by use of embedded agents, password use, encryption and other similar methods as well as methods that tend to link a mobile device to a specific location to prevent fraudulent operations. With all these in existence there is still no good method to judge or project fraudulent use of a mobile device and initiate corrective action.
It will hence be useful to have a method and system that can provide the capability to assess the possibility of fraudulent use of a mobile device in use, with a reasonable probability of success. It will be further useful to have this ability available for checking and verification of the authenticity of user of mobile device, such that the mobile device is enabled for active commercial and financial operation.